Taking Chances
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: It was supposed to be the beginning of an even happier moment for them but no fate just had to be cruel and started to play one of it's dirty trick on them. Things changed and so did they and as the years pass by, they tried to forget but it's hard to move on when the better part of you was with the other all this time. AkaKuro family AU. MPreg


**Starting on another fanfic while the unfinished ones are lying somewhere waiting to be updated. Okay, I am guilty as charged... I will update them, somehow but now I really just want to start on an AkaKuro family fanfic so yeah.**

**This contains Yaoi and MPreg so if you're uncomfortable in reading this, you are free to click back and read something else but if you like reading one I do hope I made it worth your time. This is my first MPreg so if I'm doing it wrong, do tell me.**

**Title is subject to change whenever.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Taking Chances~<strong>

"You knew all this time but you never told me?" Midorima Shintaro almost slammed the door towards his father's office. "Akashi Yataro had been planning all this time to take the child away and you are doing nothing"

"What am I suppose to do? Yataro is an Akashi and I am practically nothing compared to him"

"You could have done something, We could have done something. Do you even realize how broken Kuroko will be?"

"There is nothing I can do. He had threatened to pull all of his investments on our hospital and if he does that, do you know how many lives will be affected? I feel sorry for your friend but I am in a desperate situation. I have to think for the greater good, you should know that"

"You could have told us, told them. Akashi would have done something to oppose his father" Midorima still argued.

"He told me that if a word comes to his son, he said he will ruin your life. When he threatened me using you, that's when I knew I can't do anything."

Midorima Shintaro held tighter to his lucky item.

"But..." The older Midorima looked at his son and a slight wave of determination graced on his face "There is something I haven't told anyone yet and I want this to be a secret between the two of us for the time being..."

**...iOiOiOiOiOi**

"Tetsuya, I'm sorry. I really am! I really want to be with you but there's too much work to do here now and I can't just leave everything behind." Akashi Seijuro finally found time to call his lover in between his countless and still piling workload. He really hated his father for suddenly sending him on a business trip overseas and worst it's around the time his lover is to give birth to their child.

Yes, lover. He is currently and happily in a relationship with another guy and he holds no hesitance in telling practically the whole world about his Tetsuya most specially now that they finally will become new parents. Due to the ever evolving advancement of Science and Technology, scientist had came up with a special kind of drug that enables men to actually carry a child inside their womb and give birth. Many had been skeptical at first, it had been something new after all and new things are always the scariest things to try but after countless and genuine proofs of those first few ones that tried actually being a success, more and more started trying.

Male Pregnancies although still considered as taboo by some had been accepted by more and more of the society. There had been doubts and protests here and there but as others have said, 'everyone is a critic' and whenever wasn't there any doubts on something after all?

Akashi Seijuro and his lover were one of the daring ones who had decided to try it out. It took them almost the whole span of three years for it to actually be a success story and now, they are about to finally welcome their child into this world.

"I really feel terribly guilty..."

A chuckle was heard from the other line.

"This is no laughing matter, Tetsuya."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just never thought that the day will come that the ever absolute Akashi Seijuro would actually sound so nervously guilty."

"This is a different thing than those! I am such an asshole, Tetsuya. What kind of father am I? I'm not even present during my own child's birth!"

"Did you just call yourself an asshole?" Kuroko knew his lover won't see the slight uplift of his eyebrow but it doesn't really matter.

"I feel like the worst father there is"

"No you're not. I'm sure you'll be the best fa- oh..." Kuroko suddenly stopped talking

"What's wrong, Tetsuya?"

"I think it's about time, Sei"

"Really, now? How I really wish to be with you. Wait, don't end the phone call if I can't see it at least I can hear everything"

"Haha, funny Sei" Kuroko laughed humorlessly as the pain grew "But no"

And the line went dead.

Midorima Shintaro who had been practically threatened by one Akashi Seijuro to assist his father, Kuroko's assigned doctor, inside the delivery room with a few other assistant nurses fixed his glasses and can't help but overhear his friend's conversation on the phone all the while seeing the look of nervousness and guilt in his father's eyes. His eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists.

Something not good is about to happen and he knew but he can't do anything about it but just wait.

How he hated his current situation.

**..iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Well look at him, so small and fragile." Akashi Yataro walked into the private room his son's lover currently occupies and stared at the small bundle of joy on the baby blue customized crib. "Have you guys decided on a name yet?"

"We decided to name him Seiji" Kuroko's tone remained nonchalant but a slight frown on his lips was formed. His lover's father never approved of their relationship and the older Akashi had never been fond of him. He was one of the many things both the younger and the older Akashi had been arguing about. Akashi Yataro hated the fact that because of him, one seemingly normal person managed to change the supposedly perfect Akashi Seijuro.

"Well then, Seiji it is. Such a beautiful child" Akashi Sr. gently picked his grandson. "Look at that, he even got his both his father's eye and hair color. I'm sure you'll do great just like your father, won't you? Don't worry I'm going to raise you up into perfection just like what I did with your father and before someone came barging into his life and taking him away from the greatness he was suppose to achieve"

"Excuse me Akashi-san but Sei and I would want to raise our son in our own accord" Kuroko ignored the hurtful words and bashing from the other. No matter, he is still his lover's father and he will treat him with respect.

"Ah, Tetsuya Kuroko, there's some news I've always wanted to tell you not that we both don't already know" Akashi Senior's voice turned business like and strict. "You see, unfortunately I actually never approved of you for my son, you know that right? He was raised to perfection, to always strive in every single thing he does. He is to always be on top, excelling in everything but then you came and started ruining all of my plans for him. You changed him. When he wasn't supposed to be straying away from the person I modeled him to be, there you are suddenly barging into his life and ruining the kind of life I had drafted for him"

"I'm sorry but Sei's change is for the best. You shouldn't be looking at your own son as a mere tool for your selfish wants. Sei is his own person, perfect or not and not someone to be manipulated and moved like a puppet to your own greedy desires"

"Ah, what would a foolish person like you know? You don't know anything about excellence. In this world, if you can't be the best then you are merely nothing" Akashi Yataro spoke with an evident coldness in his eyes. "Therefore, just like his father I will raise Seiji to perfection"

"No, Sei and I will raise him on our own" Kuroko spoke with firmness on his voice.

"Raise him? How would you do that? What can a lowly person like you provide for him? Morals? Love? Don't humor up with me, those things won't act as ladder to being the best." Akashi Yataro spoke coldly as he looked a his son's lover, void of any fond emotion

"What do you know? What would you know? For someone who thinks so highly of himself I won't be surprise you know nothing about compassion."

"Compassion won't take anyone to the top of the social food chain but strict discipline will" Akashi Yataro then snapped his finger and a nurse came barging in holding a vial with some kind of substance in it and a syringe. "I know despite your current state, you'll take up a fight to stop me so I prepared you a little gift. This substance here will numb your senses for a few minutes making your body unable to make even the slightest of movements."

"Don't you dare! You're such a coward!" Kuroko Tetsuya tried to protest but his words were met with nothing but a cold glare. The teal-head can't do anything as the nurse inserted the needle unto his skin, slowly numbing his senses.

"Thank you for your service, Kuroko Tetsuya but from here forward you will no longer be a part of this child's life and one more thing, I don't want you taking anymore part on Seijuro's life ever again and if you force yourself back in then I might end up destroying him, you wouldn't want that would you?" Yataro spoke no more words as he walked out of the door, carrying the small child with him.

"No wait! Please! Please don't take him away!" His words were met with deaf ears as the doors closed with a thud.

All Kuroko can do is watch with despair. He wanted to move, god himself knows how much he wanted to get out of his hospital bed and take hold of his son once again but he is unable to. His entire body had been numbed, preventing him to make a move.

Tears continuously dropped from his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you never saw that coming... or maybe you do. Well then wait till the next chapter, I'm sure you'll all be surprised. Maybe? I don't know.<strong>

**Kuroko is so OOC and so is Akashi.**

**Comment your opinion...or not. Anyways, thank you for reading.**


End file.
